You Need a Break!
by ZeldaDragon
Summary: Legolas is stressed over some things and Aragorn makes him take a break. Laughter on their part ensues. NO SLASH! Like usual, only Aragorn Legolas friendship. -Complete-


****

This one is also dedicated to Miss Scully, since she was the inspiration for this. I think I may have found a new muse. =)

This story is my second addition to the Mellon Chronicles and contains NO SLASH!

A little background on the inspiration:

Last weekend, I was in a _really _bad mood. Finals were that week, and I was incredibly stressed over one of the tests and my grade in one of my classes. I felt like screaming at anyone and everyone who even looked at me. Scully took it upon herself to make me feel better. It worked to a degree, and for a few hours I was calmed down. But I ended up getting sick that night and had a fever for the rest of the week, but that's a different subject. The point is, Scully is such a good friend that she hates to see me upset about _any_thing. So I figured she needed an 'Ode to Scully' or something, so I wrote her a story. ^_^

Disclaimer: I own no characters or places. All belong to the genius Mister Tolkien.

~*~

The oak desk was cluttered with scattered parchments and pen written books. The prince of Mirkwood sat at the head of the desk, looking quite flustered. He had checked everywhere but he couldn't seem to find anything useful for a case he was helping his father with. 

"My lord," A servant stuck his head in the door of the royal's study. "There is someone here to see you. A human from Rivendell."

Legolas sighed, not happy at having to leave his work, but his heart lightened a bit at the mention of his friend. "Please tell him I will be down in a minute."

"Very well," The servant nodded in respect. "I shall direct him to the sitting room in your chambers."

The prince pushed a pile of papers to a corner of the desk and pulled another piece out of a larger stack. Not finding anything, he sighed again in frustration and threw the parchment to the floor. 

"This is _impossible_!" he growled as he grabbed a book and flipped it open.

"Legolas?" Someone entered the room, but the elf didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Are you…all right?"

"No, Aragorn, I am _not _all right," Again, he threw the book to the table and picked up another. "I am having a horrible day, if you have not already figured it out."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Aragorn pulled up a chair and sat beside his friend at the desk.

Legolas shook his head. "I thought you were to wait for me to come to you, not the other way around." He glanced up and smirked before choosing yet another book.

"I was," The human leaned back in the chair. "But then I heard you talking to yourself in here, so I decided to join you. What are you working on?"

"Something for my father," the elf replied distractedly.

"Whatever it is, it seems to be making you grumpy," Aragorn frowned. "Why don't we go riding?"

"I can not leave this unfinished." Legolas said as he turned through the pages of the book currently in his hand. "Perhaps later?"

The human sighed. "No, right now." He reached forward and took the book from his friend's grasp, closing it and placing it on the far side of the desk, out of the prince's reach.

"Give that back!" Legolas commanded, exasperated. "I need to get this done!"

"How long have you been working, _mellon-nin_?" Aragorn grabbed the elf's hand as he tried to get another parchment.

"Since last night and I would much like to finish, as I said before!" The prince's eyes were wide and innocent.

Suddenly, the man laughed. 

His friend raised his eyebrows in question. "Just _what _is so funny, may I ask?" 

"You are acting like a child!" Aragorn explained, a large smile on his face.

"I am not!" Legolas argued.

" 'Give that back!' " The human mimicked, snickering into his hand. "Not very princely!"

The elf shook his head, trying to hide his smile as he gestured to the desktop. "_You _are impossible, not this work,"

Aragorn grinned. "I know I am. Now, about going riding…"

Legolas sighed. "Very well," he said in defeat. "I could use a break."

"Good!" The man stood happily and pulled the chair his friend was sitting in away from the desk. "Let's get going!"

*

The sun outside was bright and warm. A slight breeze rustled the trees, adding the perfect touch to the summer day.

As the two friends entered the stables, Legolas asked, "Where are Elladan and Elrohir?"

Aragorn walked to his horse's stall and opened the door, watching as the prince did the same. "Father asked Elladan to stay to help him with something or other. Elrohir came with me, but an elf maiden caught his eye as we rode up. He has already gone off to find her."

Legolas laughed as he led his chestnut horse from his stall. "That sounds just like him,"

The human nodded and followed the elf from the stable. "Where are we going?"

The prince shrugged and mounted his horse. "I will let you lead,"

Aragorn looked at his friend, startled, as he jumped onto his own horse. "_Me_? I might get us lost!"

"Not with me with you, you won't," Legolas simply raised his eyebrows, amused at the man's reaction.

"All right, then," Aragorn led them to the edge of the woods. "Let's go."

The elf smiled mischievously before kicking his hose forward at a canter.

"I though I was supposed to lead!" the man called from behind as he followed his friend. He received no answer so kept going, following the elf through the trees. Suddenly, the prince slowed his horse and waited for the ranger to catch up.

Aragorn came up beside his friend and smiled. "Now isn't this better than sitting in that stuffy study all day?"

Legolas looked at the human, a grin on his face. "Yes, it is. Thank you,"

"You are very welcome," Aragorn nodded and looked away. "I hear water."

"There's a little river up ahead," The prince explained. "I used to swim in it when I was younger."

The ranger's face grew bright with an idea. "We should go swimming!"

"What?" Legolas looked at his friend as though he were crazy.

"We should! It _is _warm enough,"

"You are a very…" The elf paused, searching for the right word. "_spontaneous _person."

Aragorn beamed at this comment. "Why thank you for that wonderful compliment!"

Legolas rolled his eyes but didn't speak.

The two came to a break in the trees. In front of them, a river slowly passed. Some of the water pooled behind a few large rocks, making a perfect spot to jump in.

"Come," Aragorn said, sliding off his horse's back and letting the animal walk off, knowing he'd come when called. "The water looks so refreshing!"

"I'd rather stay dry, thank you," Legolas glanced at the water disdainfully as he dismounted. 

Aragorn laughed. "I may be spontaneous, but you are out right stuck up!"

"I beg your pardon!" The prince glared at the human. "What do you mean 'stuck up'?"

His companion just shook his head. "I refuse to answer that for fear of injury,"

Legolas chuckled. "You go on ahead and dive right in," he said, "But I must warn you, the water will be freezing. It runs down from the mountains."

Aragorn shrugged. "I happen to be quite hot, so I think I would enjoy some freezing water," He removed his heavy tunic and dropped it on the ground by the river bed, pulling off his boots. Without a second thought, he plunged into the water. It _was _cold, but very refreshing just as he had assumed.

Legolas stepped out onto a rock in the little pond formed by the water and sat in the sun, enjoying the fresh air and breeze. He closed his eyes and turned his head skyward. Suddenly, he was splashed with water. His eyes snapped open and he glared at the guilty man, who quickly ducked below the surface. Choosing to ignore the spur for a fight, the elf closed his eyes again and leaned back on the large rock.

Ignoring the man turned out to be an ill move. Without warning, Aragorn grabbed his friend's foot and pulled him off of the rock and right into the water.

"Ai!" Legolas cried as he hit the water with a splash. His head resurfaced and he looked around angrily. When he saw the ranger laughing hysterically, though, his anger disappeared and he began to laugh as well. 

"You are going to pay dearly for that, human!" Finding his footing, Legolas pulled off his now soaked tunic and threw it to the bank. Reaching under the water, he grabbed his leather boots and threw them to join the tunic.

Aragorn saw what was coming an tried to back away from the revenge-seeking elf. He was too late though as Legolas grabbed the man's shoulders and pushed him under the water. Squirming out of the prince's grasp, the ranger pulled his feet out from under him.

Legolas fell but quickly righted himself. By then, Aragorn had disappeared under the water. Waiting impatiently, the elf caught a glimpse of his friend through the ripples and got out of the way as the man reached for his ankles again.

Aragorn came back up just in time to be smacked in the face with water the elf splashed at him. Shaking his head to clear his eyes, he saw his companion coming towards him. He tried to get away, but he was laughing too hard to move. Legolas hit him full in the chest and they both went tumbling backwards into the water.

The two resurfaced, spitting water that had gotten in their mouths because of their laughter. The war was over for the moment. Legolas looked at his friend. The ranger's short, dark hair was plastered to his face, making him look like a wet animal. The elf burst with renewed laughter. 

Aragorn didn't need to ask what was so funny though because the prince looked much the same. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you," he pointed out between chuckles. "You have a plant in your hair!"

Legolas's mouth dropped open and he put his hand to his head. Sure enough a long, green…_something _caught his fingers. He pulled it out of his wet locks and threw it at his friend, laughter overcoming him again as the man jumped back. The whatever-it-was plunked back into the water. The elf clutched his side in his mirth, amused at the situation. 

Aragorn smiled brightly at his friend. "I _knew _you wanted to swim!"

"I had no choice, remember?" Legolas's breathing slowly returned to normal as the laughter died off. "You pulled me in."

"Yes, but only because I knew you wanted to join me." the man replied innocently.

The prince shook his head, grinning. "You are _impossible_!"

"Oh, I know," Aragorn said, an impish look on his face. "But I thought you said I was spontaneous?"

"I did," Legolas agreed. "You are both impossible and spontaneous. A very bad combination."

"Yes, well," The ranger nodded slowly, seemingly absorbing the words. "You are a stuck up elf prince."

"Why you little…" Legolas jumped at Aragorn, pushing him yet again under the water. The war was back on.

________________________________________________________________________

****

Hmm…a quote for this one? Well, Legolas seemed to be stressed, so how about:

__

Stress is when you wake up screaming and realize that you haven't fallen asleep yet.

For those of you reading _Little Things_, my Harry Potter fic, I should have an update on that sometime in the next month. I've started the next chapter, but being the perfectionist I am, it'll take a while to finish. ^_~

~ And a little tip to anyone who is still reading, if you ever get stressed over something, stop whatever it is that you're doing. Just stop. Get up and take a walk, listen to music, take a nap or a bath…just relax. It works, I promise. Being stressed is no fun, and doing something to get my mind to wander (like writing, reading, or drawing for example) always helps.

Don't forget to smile today! 


End file.
